The Butterfly Effect
by MagicMinnie
Summary: The butterfly effect is the idea that small things can have non-linear impacts on a complex system. The concept is imagined with a butterfly flapping its wings and causing a typhoon.


_A/N: The extract is from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J. K. Rowling, page 90._

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect**

* * *

_The butterfly effect is the idea that small things can have non-linear impacts on a complex system. The concept is imagined with a butterfly flapping its wings and causing a typhoon._

* * *

"Weasley, Fred!"

George exchanged a grin with his twin as Professor McGonagall called out Fred's name to be sorted. They were the last two standing; everyone else had already been assigned a house by the mysterious Sorting Hat.

"Do us proud," he whispered.

"You know I will!" Fred replied. He sauntered over to the stool and hopped up onto it, beaming at the waiting students before the hat was placed on his head. Then he screwed his face up into a frown, the face he made when he was concentrating. George was sure that when he concentrated, he didn't look nearly as stupid. They might be identical twins, but that didn't mean they were the same.

A minute passed… and then another. George chewed on his lip and looked around the hall. It was just as big and brilliant as Charlie had claimed. There he was—sitting at the Gryffindor table, a stupid grin on his face. George stuck out his tongue. Charlie made a face in return.

Then the seam in the hat ripped open and declared, "SLYTHERIN!" Charlie's eyes widened and George was sure his own did too. Slytherin! There hadn't been a Weasley in Slytherin in ten generations. The hall was deathly silent, as it seemed the students too hadn't expected such a sorting.

Well, that was just fine. They'd make it work, just like they made everything else work. Once the hat was removed, George caught Fred's eye. He cocked his head to one side in a silent question: _okay?_

Fred wiggled his eyebrows: _yeah, of course._ Then he jumped to his feet and grinned.

"Surprise!" he cried. Several students jumped and the tense atmosphere broke. The Slytherin table began applauding and Fred bowed, taking his due.

"Away with you now, Mr Weasley," McGonagall said, a hint of a smile on her lips. "If the other Mr Weasley would join me?"

George walked over and sat on the stool. It was surprisingly daunting, sitting there with hundreds of students watching on. At the Ravenclaw table, two students were whispering furiously—takings bets, he reckoned. After all, that was what he and Fred would do. He looked over at Charlie, who gave him a thumbs-up, then the Sorting Hat was dropped over his head and he could see only black fabric as it obscured his eyes.

"Another Weasley? Didn't I just sort you?" said a voice in his ear that could only be the Hat.

"Yup, that's right," George confirmed, popping the 'p'. How could he persuade the Hat to send him to Slytherin with Fred?

"Oh, there's no need to try to persuade me. It's all here in your head! You've certainly got the brains for Ravenclaw and the brash for Gryffindor… but your ambition is unparalleled… really, there's nowhere else but… SLYTHERIN!"

George grinned and tore off the Hat once it had announced his house. The Slytherins immediately began to applaud this time, Fred drumming the table and cheering to encourage them. George raced over to join him, taking a seat then turning to look at his twin. Fred raised his eyebrows and George nodded in reply.

"Hi! I'm Gred!" George said.

"And I'm Forge!" Fred answered. George offered his hand and Fred shook it.

"Don't think I've ever seen you around before," George replied.

"Really?"

"Really! Although, now you mention it… you do have a familiar face."

The first years seated next to them at the table were giggling, even as an intimidating prefect frowned in their direction and shook her head.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore boomed from the head table. "Without further ado, I bid you to make merry and eat!"

Platters of food appeared on the table before them all. There were chicken and lamb and gravy and potatoes… pies and quiches and sausages and veggies… more food than any feast he'd ever seen.

"Wicked!" George said. He glanced at Fred, who had dived in, piling his plate up.

"I'm Gemma Fawley. Welcome to Slytherin House..." the prefect began. George zoned her out in favour of sneaking green beans onto Fred's plate. When Fred noticed, George grinned at him, unabashed.

"We're Slytherins, now! Gotta eat your greens."

"Never!" Fred declared. "We might be Slytherins but greens are still manky."

"Oh, those twins are going to be trouble," Fawley muttered, loud enough for George to hear her. He pulled a face at her and laughed when she sighed.

Slytherin was going to work for them just fine.

* * *

_"There's talent, oh my goodness, yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you... Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, you know..."_

Harry opened his mouth to request that the Hat not sort him into Slytherin, but something made him hesitate. Certainly, Malfoy had been sorted into that House and he was a horrid little twit, but Ron's brothers had also been Slytherins and they'd helped him on the train, hadn't they? There were good people in that house as well as bad. Would it be so bad if he were sorted there? Slytherin was the house of ambition… perhaps they would value him for who he was, not what he had done…

His moment of hesitation cost him. The Hat seemed to hum into his ear before speaking again.

"Yes, I believe that's the place for you… SLYTHERIN!"

The word echoed around the hall before great cheers erupted from the Slytherin table. Student were hooting and grinning, some of them cackling with laughter.

"We got Potter!" the Weasley twins cried, waving him over. Harry stumbled to join them, a little disbelieving that he'd allowed the Hat to sort him there.

"Now, there's only one thing you need to know to survive Slytherin House, Potter," the twin nearest to him said.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"Don't believe anything that anyone tells you," the twin said and offered Harry his hand. "My name's George, by the way."

A few seats up, someone groaned. "Really, Weasley? You couldn't even wait for the sorting to be over?"

Harry blinked, looking down at the offered hand. "Is your name really George?" he asked, shaking it.

The twin burst into delighted laughter. "We've got a good one here, Gred!" he declared. "Welcome to Slytherin, Potter."

* * *

In a world where Fred didn't argue convincingly enough with the Sorting Hat for Gryffindor, one small change had a lasting effect.

* * *

_Word Count: 1065_

_QLFC Round 11 Seeker: A character has been placed in a different house to canon._


End file.
